Look, Spiders
by Vampire Lena
Summary: Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, tem o seu pequeno medo de aranhas, por causa que sua mãe transformou Aracne em uma aranha. Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, a ajuda a digamos que superar esse medo, mas como?


Look, spiders

Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, tem seu pequeno medo por aranhas por culpa de Aracne, que foi transformada em aranha por sua m e por desafi -la para uma competi o de tecelagem. Aranhas, era o que voc encontrava no local. Em todos os lugares, voc podia ver aranhas, pequenas, grandes, m dias. Aranhas.

-A-a-a... ARANHAS! - gritou Annabeth assustada.

Enquanto a garota gritava, mais aranhas apareciam, e subiam em cima de suas pernas, como se fosse Aracne na sua vingan a contra a filha de Atena, por sua m e t -la transformado em uma aranha. A garota gritava de pavor, mas n o conseguia se mover por culpa do medo, estava sendo soterrada por aranhas, at ..

-Annabeth, acorda! - disse uma voz conhecida, longe o bastante, mas ouviasse perfeitamente, uma voz conhecida de uma pessoa que amava.

-Percy...? - falou Annabeth, quase abrindo um pequeno sorriso, se n o fosse as aranhas avan ando mais ainda.

-Segure a minha a minha m o - disse a voz, ainda distante, esticando a m o para a garota, na primeira tentativa de peg -la, estava longe demais, na segunda, foi quase, e na ltima tentativa, antes de ser totalmente coberta de aranhas, foi quando finalmente conseguiu pegar a m o de Percy.

Era estranho, como ela s segurar a m o do garoto fizera todas as aranhas desaparecerem, como se nunca tivesse existido. Aquilo seria o seu pa s das maravilhas sem maravilhas, sonhos irreais, nos quais ela queria fazer virar realidade.

-Annabeth, acorda!... Por favor. -falou novamente voz, mais distante, s que dessa vez estava embalada com uma tristeza, e n o com a preocupa o.

Apareceu uma figura conhecida, seu melhor amigo Percy, na sua frente, quase chorando, como se fosse a pior perda que j teve na sua vida.

-N o se v .. -repetia a voz, mais triste a cada vez que falava, j com as l grimas quase escorrendo pelo o rosto.

-Eu n o me vou, eu estou aqui com voc , n o v ? -disse Annabeth se aproximando do garoto depois colocando a m o no rosto do mesmo, que sentiu o toque e olhou para frente, onde ela estava.

-Annabeth..? -perguntou a voz, com um pouco de esperan as de que fosse a sua amiga.

-Sim Percy, sou eu. -respondeu Annabeth, sorrindo de leve, para ver se conseguia deixar o seu amigo um pouco mais tranquilo, mas nem tudo era verdade naquele momento.

Sentiu outros l bios sobre os seus, uns que n o tinha conhecida, ainda. Mesmo s sendo um l bio sobre o outro, era.. como podemos dizer, m gico? Para quem ainda nunca tinha beijado, era a novidade do s culo, mas para ela era a melhor coisa que j tinha acontecido em sua vida at agora.

Quando acordou, sim, aquilo infelizmente foi um sonho, mas quem disse que tudo que acontece em um sonho n o pode virar realidade? O garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes estava sentado ao lado dela, preocupado com a garota que quase nem acordou, mas quando a viu, demonstrou os seus olhos verdes maranhados de l grimas, e seu sorriso ficou grande, abra ou a garota loira.

-Annabeth! Eu achei que voc nunca mais ia acordar. -falou o garoto, parando de abra ar a garota e olhando-a nos olhos.

-Por que? Eu posso ser uma semideusa, posso morrer a qualquer momento, mas agora eu n o vou morrer, est bem? -disse a garota de olhos cinzentados.

-Haha, me fa a rir da pr xima vez, est bem? -falou Percy rindo um pouco.

-Quem sabe se esse seu sonho n o se realize, nunca duvide de uma filha de Atena. -respondeu Annabeth, rindo um pouco.

Fechou os olhos, e sentiu aquela mesma sensa o do seu sonho, tinha os l bios do garoto sobre os seus, e ainda por cima, com os bra os em volta de seu pesco o, com ele com os bra os na sua cintura. Aquele teria sido o seu primeiro beijo, o mais apaixonado de todos tamb m, o melhor que teria recebido at agora, porque foi da pessoa que mais ama na vida.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, n o deixaram de estar com os rostos pr ximos um do outro, ambos corados com o ocorrido de alguns segundos atr s.

-Percy... -disse a loira ofegante, tentando respirar direito sem sucesso.

-Desculpa Annabeth, que.. eu j queria ter feito isso a muito tempo atr s, mas parece que voc nem est ai para mim, mas para os seus mapas ou irm os.. -come ou a falar o garoto, um pouco desajeitado, tirando as m os da cintura da garota, mas ainda sendo segurado pelos bra os da garota que ainda estavam em volta do seu pesco o.

-Sem problemas Percy, eu n o tinha te dado muita aten o, agora minha aten o toda sua. -disse a loira, sorrindo de canto e colocando os l bios sobre os do garoto, tendo o beijo conrespondido rapidamente.

Com um sonho, voc pode descobrir de quem voc realmente gosta, e foi assim que Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, descobriu de quem ela realmente ama.

Fim. 


End file.
